


the stone glitters gold

by GottaBe21Rabbits



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabbles, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Warring States Period (Naruto), kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaBe21Rabbits/pseuds/GottaBe21Rabbits
Summary: "Naruto has been trying to change things.He's swallowed the despair of everyone until it sat in his gut, churning and causing him stomach aches. And headaches. So much could be solved if things had just been done differently.He's still in contact with Kurama, his only living proof that he's not insane or encased in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Still.He did not expect things to go this way."Nii-san. Stop. Please. Killing him would not solve anything.""Yes, it would!" Hashirama screams, near hysterical. "Tobirama would come back!"Naruto sighs. "You were the one that pushed them, dattebayo."Was this the pain of his friends when dissuading him from his half-mad schemes? If so, bless them and Sakura-chan for their patience. (Or in Sakura's case, her intolerance for his tendencies, and his grief for his past?future? self.)"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> For the amazing blackkat-sama!
> 
> None of this is mine!

Naruto wakes up in bits and pieces.

 

It's the Kyuubi's roars that get him first, the abundance of chakra suddenly pouring in him, filling him with life and awareness and a constant  _burn._

Then comes his mind. It goes  _ping._ He's alert, ready, crouching low, at first, with all the instinct still engraved (to his very soul), due to the War and looking at his surroundings. Naruto relaxes when he sees the familiar nine tails and smirking face of the fox standing before him.

"We made it, right, Kurama?"

Said fox scoffs. "Are you insulting me,  _brat_? Of course we did! Perfectly in place," He lies down, red eyes shining with mischievous mirth. "Although. There are side-effects."

"What side---?" Naruto stops. That was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. And one he wished that he didn't  _need_ to again.

A child's voice. His voice.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK KURAMA---!?**_ "

Then Naruto is being pulled back in the real world as he hears the bastard's laugh echoing in his head. His body is the last thing to wake, jerking up and coughing, flailing about with a half-grabled shout of "Kurama!" that might as well mean "Kyahram!" to the ears of others.

Before rhe blond ninja could even properly open his eyes, there's a blade on his neck and the flare of  _burningburning_ chakra that he's come to associate with an Uchiha. An angry Uchiha.

Naruto's eye skitters up, sees an unfamiliar adult face glaring and looming down at him with a vicious sneer and activated Sharingan and does the most Naruto thing possible.

He knocks away the katana, it cracks, he jumps up and before the man could even use his freaky eye-mojo, kicks him in the balls. Hard. There's a strangled noise that escapes the other shinobi but Naruto does not care. He takes the oppurtunity to run, but nit before snatching a dual-haired kid's hand and shunshin-ing away like the hounds of hell were after him.

And since he was very much rejuvenated with Kurama's chakra that meant that the jutsu landed them---approximately, maybe, fuckithe'snotsure---halfway across the country and into a river. Away from the battlefield. Right.

Naruto rounds on the puking and green kid that hauled himself on the riverbank. Naruto laughs sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry for that, dattebayo. Didn't know  _that's_ gonna happen. Anyway, name's Haruno Naruto! Nice'ta'meetcha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own anything

Naruto stares at the kid. The kid stares back. 

The young blond had been walking with the kid back to his compound. Apparently he was a Senju. So one less Senju killed in the war. And his name was Itama and Naruto doesn't remember anyone with that name. So maybe the kid was unimportant in the grand scheme of things but Naruto wasn't going to abandon a child to a  _deadly foliage with a mother complex._ Nu-uh. No way. He touches the orange tatoo on his forehead. Besides Sakura-chan would flay him alive if he did that and he won't be able to face baa-chan in the afterlife.

This was one of her potential ancestors!

Silent silent footsteps were beginning to trail after them, Naruto observes. They were good. But Naruto had Kurama. The forest hid them, in the browns of the trees and the emeralds of the leaves. 

(Almost almost it left him feeling like was back in Konoha.  _Back home._ )

Sakura-chan would've been proud of the poker face he had if she sees him walking towards his potential death. Or maybe punch him into the ground. Sometimes it was hard to tell with the  kunoichi.

( _the kunoichi he has to save, has to help, the sister he never had---_

 

 _Please let her be alright._ )

"Ha-Haruno-san..." The kid says finally breaking eye contact.

"Ah? You're a Senju right? What's your name anyway?" Naruto asks brazenly.

This flusters the kid, making him stammer and stutter. He looks like an odd duck, Naruto decides. One of those unassuming kids that actually hid their quirks and spine of steel.

He likes it.

"It-It-Ita---"

A kunai flies through the air, nearly gouging out Naruto's eyes. He whirls around as he catches the weapon and flings it back with a small amount of wind release. Then he jumps back from the Senju kid when other Senju soldiers immediately surround him.

_Huh. So he must be more important than I thought._

**_I'm suprised you even use your brain, brat._ **

_Shut up, fuzzball!_

"Who are you?" A man in a clunky suit of armor demands. He's holding a naginata, pointed directly at Naruto, who's backed into a tree. The jinchuuriki is not fooled by their seemingly small numbers. He can feel more of them coming.

"Haruno Naruto, idiot." He winces at his childish voice and dreads the years to come. Really? He can't even retain a double digit number when he travelled back!? "And what's it to you? I was talking to him." Naruto points at the Senju kid.

"You have no bussiness knowing Itama-sama's name!" A fool snarls at him.

Naruto laughs. "You're a tool. I just wanted his name and you gave it."

The fool flushes red. "Enough! Men!"

Naruto vaguely registers the sharp "No!" that the kid says but the blond is too busy dodging a volley of kunai to really care. At least his lack of height is good for  _something._ He jumps about, bouncing off tree trunks, skidding through the bushes. The men are getting agitated and the older child---Itama is holding them off and arguing.

The argument is ridiculous! They're accusing him of being an Uchiha! 

_HELLO YELLOW HAIR HERE, DATTEBAYO!_

One other kunai is thrown at him when he exits the bushes but Naruto doesn't throw it back, he handles it firmly, eyes his oppponents and then---

Another kunai is suddenly at his neck, tipped just right that one wrong move means a shower of  _his_ blood.

"Nii-sama!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red

The Senju men are marching to camp.

They're grim, bloody (covered in blood and guts) and most of all---annoyed.

The clan stares at the commotion of Hashirama and Tobirama dragging a screaming and screeching blond kid with the use of a rope into their home. Itama is in between the older brothers, talking and possibly regaling them with his mission. But anyone with eyes could see the exhaustion of the young heir.

"Hashirama-sama!"

The brown-haired boy stops in front of his cousin, the young Touka and nods. They walk again, this time woth the older teen carrying the youngest in her arms. Soon, the clan turns away thjer attention and goes back to their chores. No need to stare at a raving lunatic afterall.

 

.

 

Tobirama is thankful that Itama is safe. Kawarama has just been buried, he's nowhere ready to bury anyone again. But although he is thankful he is also wary.

A new person has entered the field.

One with more skill than Itama but apparently lacking all common sense one needs to survive. If Tobirama was his father the younger child would've been dead and only a sliver of grief would ever grace Tobirama's heart.

( _His hand is already soiled with red but he would still hold on to everything precious as much as he can._ _Family is more important, more precious than any other victory._ )

Tobirama and Hashirama may show mercy...

But he isn't so sure that his father will.

And looking at Hashirama and Itama's soft faces as they glance back at the blond ninja, that could make or break the Senju Main Family itself. Because Senju Butsuma created soldiers, and he buried the sons he could have once upon a time in the war.

 

.

 

Naruto's cheek stings at the slap delivered to his face. It's spmething not really worth mentioning, he's had worse, but the ire in hik grows.

Stupid Senju.

He looks to the side, sees the guilty face of three kids (he knows despite the attempt at a mask, he knows guilt as much as any shinobi does, maybe more so) and then faces the front where the clan head is.

Naruto bows his head

Then he spits---redredred---blood at the older man's feet.

"No wonder you guys don't have guests if this how you treat them, old man."

He hears muffled laughter and grins in success.

"I ask you again. Who are you?" The man asks after glaring at the other kids.

"Haruno Naruto, at yer service, m'lord." Naruto says sarcastically. "Look, I wasn't even meant to be there. Didn't even know I would land there. I just saw a lid being ganged upon---and believe me I know how thay feels---so I helped and bam! This is how you guys thamk people? Knew I should've bolted at the sight of red."

Naruto briefly wonders if he'll get his ass killed as the clanhead narrows his eyes.

"Very well then. My  _apologies._ Is there any way we can repay you?"

Huh. Now that he was asking...Naruto needed food, new clothes, a house or tent...

"I'd like spicy miso ramen."

"What?"

_What!?_

"Spicy miso ramen. Please."

His stomach growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This is the result of hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything

There's only so much ration bars that one could ingest before they have to stand up and say  _Enough!_

It's a notoriously good thing that after five months or so, that the rations become real food and his house wasn't a cell but a small tent in the Senju property. Or else people will be facing the wrath of the Prank King Of Konoha (12 years in a row---not including the time he spent with Ero-Sennin.)

Unfortunately he has three guards. None of which will leave him alone while cheerfully trying to learn about his past.

At least Tobirama is just as miserable about it.

Everyday is spent training with the Senju children. He learns fuinjutsu with Tobirama, practices ninjutsu and taijutsu with Hashirama and hangs out with Itama. It's kind of a blessing that Butsuma and those fussy old codgers decided that the Senju heirs were enough of a security for six year old Naruto.

Which, insulting, but whatever.

(He often commiserates with Hashirama how Tobirama was enough of a guard being so hawk-eyed and all.

In turn he and Tobirama play pranks on Hashirama. Or rather Naruto coerces Tobirama to play pranks on the oldest boy.

Itama just smiles serenely at the side.)

Naruto doesn't forget his mission though. He'll be doing it or die trying! He'll be giving his 200% _dattebayo_!

_You better be, damn brat! I'm not cavorting with the damn bloody Senju just to face that blasted Uchiha and abnormal plant again in battle! We'll win this or I'll eat you myself!_

_Got it Kurama._

"Naru-chaaaaan! Heeeelp meeee!"

Naruto sninckers. Right. He has to drive the others insane first though.

"Anija! Get back here and don't you dare help him, you damn brat!"

"More ramen, Naru-chan?"

Naruto grins. "Sure, Itama, but when will you guys stop adding the -chan? I'm a guy you know."

Itama deadpans. "When you get taller than all of us."

"EH!?"

 

.

 

Tobirama knows something is wrong with Haruno Naruto. He was a contradictory existence. Unnatural. His chakra was too big, too volatile. Almost like their Uzumaki cousins with something _more_.

But.

Naruto brings something they haven't had in a while. 

Happiness.

And Tobirama will protect the happiness of his brothers or die trying.

_Naruto is no traitor. He just has too many secrets. Or one big secret. And until Naruto stays with them amiably and with no ill-intentions this can be his home._

"Tobirama. I have a mission for you. This will be kept from your brothers but take that Haruno with you. This is a test of loyalty."

The white-haired boy nods, face blank.

"Yes, father."

"Good." Butsuma hands a scroll. "You are dismissed."

Tobirama stands and turns to exit.

"And Tobirama, make sure to achieve this with utmost efficiency before you return home."

"Yes, father."

Tobirama walks away, a fiery and intense resolve birning in his heart and taking root. His mind whirrs like a well oiled machine, once agin ready to be the soldier he was created to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own shit

Tobirama despairs over the mission.

Naruto despairs over the lack of ramen.

They've been travelling over two days just to get to the Land of Wind's Daimyo. It's been a grueling travel. The land is hot. Water is scarce. Too much armor. Too many bandits. They arrived. They got the mission.

Tobirama has to leave.

It would've been preferable after hearing Naruto complain about the lack of ramen for the  ** _kami-damned millionth time._**

But he can't do that. Butsuma had stressed that Naruto couldn't be left alone in the mission until the real reason for bringing the blond boy occurs. Then, and only then, could Tobirama let the menace loose.

Brooding over it doesn't solve anything because the white-haired preteen still has no idea about what to do about his companion. But there are Senju outposts missing in the border near the Land of Fire and Wind. He has to check and there's a strict rule of no non-clan members allowed.

_I need a vacation._

 

 

 

Fire. _Achakratoohot_. Blood. _Redredredarmor_. Enemy. _Eyesbecarefulbewary._

Tobirama's eyes snap open and he looks wildly for the suddenly missing Haruno. He could feel it now. _Stupid_! Where was Naruto?

East, 30 miles from their location. Approaching fast.

 ** _Uchiha_**.

 

 

 _Meanwhile_...

 

 

"Ne, Kurama. It's showtime."

_**"Let's do this."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha....
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Belated merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've become another rareshipper if only for the amazing blackkat. And I would go down with this ship.
> 
> This one was supposed to be the tumblr prompt 164 but somehow it evolved.


End file.
